Curiosity killed me not the cat
by qtgirl33
Summary: This was the year my life changed entirely thanks my mother,  some of my expert snooping skills, and a big secret that I uncovered and got too involved in. Read and see what happens.
1. Prologue

**Hello people, thanks for taking the time to read my story , please r' and r' and thank you!**

_Thud Thud Thud_

All Talise could feel was the pounding of her feet, the beats of her heart thudding against her chest, her mind swirling with so many thoughts that it felt like it might burst. The field was growing steadily darker, the sun's warmth fading in the west and the grass path disappearing before her eyes. Stopping for a moment, Talise looked to the sky. There were no stars to guide her, no sparkles in the sky. The sunny day that was just here had disappeared. Sunny. Her heart just thudded harder and harder against her chest. That name just stung to say again. Sunny, Sunny, Sunny over and over again. But it was all she could think about.

_Thud Thud Thud_

Talise collapsed on to the wet grass. It was now officially dark. The sky had turned a deep midnight blue with cloud rolling ominously ahead, the grass a slick and cold seat beneath her shins from the dew, the wind picking up around her. It would rain soon, she knew it but didn't give a damn. She waited as her hair now hung in think wet strips around her head, the cool water washing away the bitter saltiness from her eyes, and the pelting of drops on her back. Rain was cleansing, fresh, renewing, but all she felt was cold, darkness, and solitude. Everything had gone wrong, everything.

_Ah but love is not definite. Its a mystery for one to solve_, the little voice on her head said quietly, there is no definite path, there are only clues, hint, and those who are willing to look and see what they mean. Dig and search for what you know.

Taking a breath she closed her eyes and looked back, look back on what everything meant. To herself, Will, Sarah, Optimus, and Sunstreaker.

_Thud Thud Thud _

Talise means beautiful water in native american

**Like it? Hate it? Please review and feel free to give ideas :)**


	2. Movings and Meetings

**Haha! Second chapter, sorry it took so long just wanted a substantial chapter, and lets see what happens. Please r' and r' and thank you!**

Talise POV

_I guess the best place to start anywhere would be the inception or beginning, before Autobots, Decepticons, or anything. The day that my life, began to change, the day I moved to Tranquility._

"Do you have to go?" Talise said placing herself on her mother's soft bed. The older woman gave her a small smile.

"Yes, they are counting on me to come." she said, in a gentle yet firm tone that basically said, my mind is made up and don't argue.

Talise flopped back, a sigh escaping her lips that moved her bangs slightly. Once again her doctor mother was leaving for Africa for Doctor's without Boarders. And once again leaving her, Talise, behind to live with some family member. Goody.

"Are you packed?" her mother shouted from the closet.

"No."

"Well, go finish up you have an early morning."

Grumbling, Talise practically dragged herself back to her room. If one were to open the door to this room, they would see grey blue walls, with a navy blue and creamy white bed spread, a small dark nightstand with about a million books covering it, and clothes scattered everywhere. It was a simple design and slightly messy, but with an icy yet elegant feel to it, and thats how she liked it. Grabbing her trunk, Talise began folding shirts into the deep folds of the case. After about an hour of torturous folding and packing, Talise grabbed a coat and stepped out into the long awaited world. The small town of Courtland Maine, where she and her mother lived, lay near the edge of the sea. It had once been a fishing, trading, and whaling town, but time and industry had changed that around. It was always a cool weather wise, even in the summertime. The rocky beaches were a popular place to go, and a good place for Talise to collect her thoughts. The icy water sprayed like a fountain, up on the rocky dowsing them in a grey blue bath. Climbing over, she plopped herself down on a dry boulder and watched as wave after wave crashed against the mountainous shore. She hated leaving. It was always hard to try and adjust to a new school, make new friends, and learn to be around her family. Then when she would finally get used to one place, her mother would return and she would once again leave. Talise was usually sent to one of her mother's sisters, or grandmother, but that had changed when her mother had decided to send her to her father's side of the family.

"You need a change." was what her mother said. Apparently Uncle Will and Aunt Sarah had volunteered to take Talise in. She wasn't a bad kid or anything, but she was very anti-social especially to those who didn't know better. Now, don't get her wrong, she loved Uncle Will and everything, but she barely knew anything about them. Uncle Will was apart of the army, on some sort special unit, and Aunt Sarah was a school teacher. They had a daughter, Allie or Anya, who would only be about 4. Talise rubbed her eyes, her head was full of thought rushing about like the wind. What if they didn't like her? What if they asked her mother to send her back? What if she didn't like them? Shrugging the thoughts off, Talise turned her eyes back to the water and sat looking over at the horizon.

Next morning, she felt the light in her room turn on and the voice of her mother, commanding her to get up now. After a quick breakfast of coffee and bagels, Talise felt herself fly down the roads full of traffic, through the security of the airport, and now waiting in the area as her plane began to move in.

"Flight 2B is now loading."

Grabbing a quick hug and goodbye from her mother, Talise entered the plane her stomach doing flips. Two hours later, after she sat there listening to a child screaming, and three men behind her jabber on in French, the plane had finally landed in Tranquility.

"Have a nice day dear." the overly cheery flight attendant said as she waved her off the plane. Talise didn't mention it but, she had seen that woman take a quick swig of an amber colored liquid that she willing to bet was tequila. Then again if she had to deal with screaming children and stupid people for a job, and being stuck on a plane with them for so long would probably push her to grab a shot or two as well. Walking off the hall, Talise looked around. The air blasting from the vents around her immediately told her one thing, it was hot, and she hated the heat. Taking a deep sigh she grabbed her bags from the conveyer belt, dragged it to the front of the airport, and plopped herself down on a bench waiting for her Uncle. She didn't have long to wait.

"Tali! Tali!"

A black GMC Topkick had pulled up and her Uncle was sticking his head out the window. Yup, same light brown haired, slightly tanned, blue eyed Uncle Will. As she walked over, the door opened up and Will hopped out.

"Your here earlier then we thought." he chatted, grabbing her suit case and putting in the back carefully.

"We?" she said. There was no one else in the car, who was he talking about?

"Meaning, Sarah and myself." Will said, giving a smile. It looked almost nervous. "She checked the flight schedule and told me to get down here."

Nodding, Talise climbed in the gigantic Topkick. It was a nice car, the outside was shined perfectly, and the inside was made of a dark, sleek leather. How did Uncle Will get this car? Surely the army wouldn't have given him this. Talise decided to pester him about this later. Will hoped in the other side and gave her another smile.

"So you hungry? Sarah is really excited to meet you, and decided to make everything she could think of. Annabelle."

That was the name of her cousin, Talise thought to herself as Will continued jabbering. Looking out the window, Talise felt slightly home sick. The land scape was made of grass, air, and sun, and more grass. Man, she missed the sea.

"Hey, you in there?"

Will must've been looking at her for the past five minutes, eyebrows raised. He didn't seem to be paying attention to the road.

"Uh yea, just, ya know tired." she said shrugging. Eventually they stopped outside a barn, with a smaller farm house near it. Outside a small blonde girl was toddling around, a doll in one hand, a fist full of wild flower in the other. She seemed to have realized Will and her arrived, cause she ran right up to the car, gave it a hug, (that shocked Talise) then tackle Will's legs.

"Dada!"

"Hello sweets." Will said, attempting to free his leg from his daughters constricting arms. "Annabelle, this is your cousin, Talise."

Like an animal in the presence of its top predator, Annabelle scampered as quick as she could to hide behind Will, only peeking to see Talise.

"Don't worry Tali, she usually not this quiet, or shy." Will assured his niece, as the little girl looked around again. Annabelle's blue eyes met her cousin's grey ones and in a small, yet innocent, voice welcomed her cousin.

"Hullo."

"Will?"

A woman, who if smaller and much younger could have been Annabelle's twin, walked out. She had a kind face, with slightly tanned skin as well, same blonde hair, but brown eyes instead of blue that her daughter held.

"Oh, hello there!" she said grabbing Talise into a tight hug. "I'm Sarah, its a pleasure to meet you finally! I had to practically beg your uncle to let you stay here this summer, and I'm so happy to meet you. Are you hungry? I have tons of food inside, and don't worry about that."

Sarah had noticed Talise grabbing her bags from the trunk of the Topkick, and pulled the teen away.

"Will can grab it."

Casting a look at her Uncle, Talise let herself get dragged away by her amped-up Aunt. The house where her Uncle and Aunt lived was small, but in a good way. The kitchen was easily the largest room. It held a scrub wooden table, with a vase of wild flowers that wasn't crowded out by plates and dishes of food. Six wooden chair sat around it, and the sun flowed in from the window above the sink giving the room a warm a kind of glowy feel to it. Next was the living room, it was slightly smaller with a brown sofa that stood facing a tv, and a lazy-boy sat next to smaller table, and a carpet that tickled your toes slightly. The fire place was sitting on the other side of the wall. It looked cold and empty, the blacken ash from the last time it had been lit was swept away, and its tools sat beside it, almost hidden by the lazy-boy, as if forgotten. The rest of the house seemed to pass by in a swirl of colors (Sarah kind of pushed her around quickly, so everything did feel as of it was a bunch of colors) until they hit her room.

"Now, your mother wasn't specific about what you liked so I had to guess." Sarah said giving a small smile.

"As long as its not covered from head to toe in pink, I'm good with it." Talise said, finally getting to speak. Her aunt appeared to love to talk. When the door opened Talise peeked in and sighed. No pink, but shades of blue and grey.

"Thanks for this, Aunt Sarah." Talise said. If the sun wasn't bright enough, Sarah smile sure was. Soon the sounds of huffing and puffing reached the women's ears, and the pair saw Will bringing up Talise's suitcase, heaving it as if it were over 100 pounds.

"Geez Tali, what do you have in here, lead weights?" Will said setting it down in the room.

"No, clothes, books, and art supplies."

"The book part explain everything."Will grumped.

"You draw?" Sarah asked, her head tilting to the side.

"Ehhh, draw, paint, sketch, that sort of thing." Talise said dragging her case to the end of her bed, and pulling out her sketch pad, and passing it to Sarah. The woman's eyes got wider and wider as she flipped through the papers.

"Tali these are excellent." Will said, gazing at a picture of a sunset she had drawn. After more time spent searching through her pictures, the four sat down and ate Sarah's superb cooking (Talise made a note to ask Sarah to teach her how) while talking. Well, more listening on Talise part. Annabelle had appeared to have picked up her mother's habit of jabbering away and hardly let anyone else get a word in edge wise. The little girl seemed keen to learn more about her big cousin. Like the germans did to the french in WWII, Annabelle bombarded Talise with all sorts of question varying from "Whats your favorite color?", to "Why are you so tall?", to "Whats a pelican?". After dinner, Talise finally got some quiet time in her room. It was nice to be able to lie down and think about everything that had happened. But, the thing that ate away at Talise the most was the car, and her Uncle's nervous reply. Why, might you ask, was she so keen to know about it? To be honest, not she had an answer to that, but something about it felt... anomalous. Maybe in the morning she would get a closer look at the car, and get some information from Sarah or, better yet, Annabelle. But it was late and the bed felt extremely comfy. Closing her eyes, Talise drifted off into the world humans called dreams.

_Talise closed her eyes at that memory. If only she had the sense to just keep her nose where it belong and not go snooping around, then she might have appreciated that it would be her last normal day._

**Like it hate it? Please lemme know and I can continue and press out these chapters! :)**


	3. Snooping and Secrets

**Haha! Second chapter, sorry it took so long just wanted a substantial chapter, and lets see what happens. Please r' and r' and thank you!**

When she awoke the next morning, Talise almost thought she was back in Maine. Not. The sun was pouring in through her windows and the heat was already unbearable. Tossing of her sheets, Talise made her way to the bathroom. After washing her face, Talise took a good look at herself in the mirror. Even after being in the stages of puberty for two years, she was still tall and skinny. There were barely (if any) curves at all, her chest still rather flat, but she did like the way her eyes and hair looked. Her eyes were a steely grey green color with long dark eye lashes, and her hair was a long curly dark brown. Her mother said she looked like a pixie or an elf sometimes. Shaking her head, Talise pulled her hair back into a ponytail, finished cleaning up, and came downstairs to find Annabelle sitting contently at the counter, crayons of all colors spread over the table with many pictures stacked next to her, and Sarah sipping a cup of coffee watching the latest news on the small tv.

"Hi Tali!"

The small child grinned as she watched her cousin sit across from her and pour a bowl of cereal.

"I draw you." Annabelle said flouncing over and setting a picture down in front. Looking over the picture, Talise made out what looked like five stick figure and the house and barn.

"Lovely."

Annabelle, clapping in success went back to her seat, set on drawing more.

"Morning Tali. Oh your book list from the school arrived today. Apparently you have some assignments to complete, so later you and I can go get them." Sarah said looking up from the news. Oh joy, school work. Nodding Talise went back to her soggy cereal, her insides churning slightly at the thought of going to another new school. After cleaning up her dishes, Talise grabbed her sketch pad and stepped outside. The sun was already high up in the sky and blazing down upon the grass and trees. A particularly big tree sat in the back yard, it branches reaching out like hands as if to grab something beyond its reach, the trunk was rather gnarled and knotted, but its green leaves sat gently upon the branches moving back and forth in the breeze. Situating herself in a groove, Talise began to sketch the house, she had promised her mother to show what the place looked like when she returned home. But, as soon as the afternoon came, Talise was taken from the safety of the tree into Sarah's car and driven down to the city for her books.

"Oh you'll like your new school, I hear they have lots of new courses this year." Sarah jabbered while Talise looked outside. Mission City stood before them, like a parent towering over their small child. As they drove by, Talise saw a section of the city, marked off by police tape, and traffic being redirected. Huge piles of stone, rock, pipes and other things were strewn about. Of course she had heard about the big attack that occurred here, it was on the news for several weeks, but what she saw now it didn't seem to fit the picture of the story told.

"Sarah, what happened over there?" Talise asked pointing to the demolished part.

"Oh, that." Sarah said, her eye glancing over the wreckage. "Well, it was a terrorist attack Tali."

Her aunt looked confident, but something in her voice said otherwise. Like it was a lie, and she didn't sound all worried about it. Nodding, Talise took the answer for now, and had decided to ask Will about it. But, she was quite distracted at the moment, finding certain school books, and having Sarah as a shopping partner was a slight hinderance in accomplishing the task. After a good three hours getting books, stopping for some lunch, and visiting the school, Sarah and Talise were finally back at the barn house. While Sarah was busy with the babysitter, Talise went up to her room, dropped her shopping bags on her floor and flopped on the bed, waiting. Then the all too familiar crunching of dirt and gravel, and the slamming of a car door reached her ears. Will was home. Flying down the stairs and through the rooms, Talise rushed into the mud-room, grabbed the door but stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hide I do not think its a good idea."

"Why not? She deserves to know, and as you humans say, the truth always comes out."

Talise pressed her ear against the door as if hoping to hear more. Who was Will talking to?

"But she is a teenager, and like Sam, she probably just wants to be normal."

The sound of a snort left the other person, most likely a man but the deepness of the voice.

"Will, your jobs requires the abnormal, and she is apart of your family."

"Really? I had no idea."

"Why not just tell her?"

"Brilliant Hide, how do I start? Hi Tali oh by the way the truck in our garage..."

"I get it." the other voice said cutting into Will's rant. "She can't be that bad to tell anything."

"No, she's not like my sister in-law, more like my brother. Talise is very hard girl to figure out. Its like peeling back an onion, she has all these layers."

_I'm not that complicated_, Talise thought to herself frowning slightly. Remembering why she came down here, Talise stood straight again then stopped before her hand hit the wood. Could Will know, or have something to do with Mission City's partial destruction? Its not out of the realm of possibilities, he did work for the army. And that voice in there, who was it? Certainly wasn't coming from the car, was it? That was just nuts. Shaking her head Talise knocked and opened the door.

"Will?"

Her Uncle spun around, and though his face didn't show any signs of embarrassment, his ears sure did. It was a Lennox trait, any time they were under pressure, embarrassed, or feeling any strong emotion their ears went red. Talise had inherited that from her father.

"Yes Tali?"

"Who were you talking to?"

The ears went off again.

"Oh that? Oh, heh, that was just a uh, colleague from work." he said. The ears were still red, dead give away he was lying.

"Okay, can I ask you something else?"

Will shifted nervously, but nodded.

"What exactly happened in Mission City?"

"Oh that was just a major terrorist attack. I was there looking for the men who were assigned to set off the bombs."

But Talise wasn't buying one bit of it. Yeah sure her Aunt, Uncle, and America's government had made sure everyone knew it was a terrorist attack, but something seemed off about it.

"Okay then, see you at dinner."

Leaving the garage Talise ran back upstairs, closed the door and began to pace back and forth. Okay, one Will gets a new car from the army who probably wouldn't pay for a car like that on a regular day to day basis. Two, an attack on Mission city that does not look like a terrorist attack, and three, what do Will and Sarah know that she and the rest of the world doesn't? Talise bit her lip concentrating hard.

"Okay, so Will and Sarah know something, that has to do with Mission City and the government, and the government is trying to keep it under wraps by treating Will specially?" she muttered to herself. No, that sounded completely stupid as the words kept echoing in her head, but it maybe it was possible. Now the real question is, what do Will and Sarah know and why is it so bad? She didn't have time to think over that. The said aunt was calling her from downstairs to come and wash up for dinner. As Talise sat, munching on her carrots a thought came to her. Why carrots, she had no idea but biking down to Mission City and doing some much needed poking around the destroyed part seemed to work. Excusing herself from the table, Talise went to bed early knowing that she would need the energy to make it to the city.

**Next morning**

"You want to what?"

Sarah looked over her niece slightly confused. Talise on the other hand, stood there looking perfectly neutral. If she didn't look or act suspicious, she was in the clear.

"Yea, I wanna get to know the city layout and maybe meet some girls, yah know make some new friends." she said, shrugging casually while lying through her teeth. School and social life could wait, this quest of hers was much more interesting.

"Okay, just be careful, and don't go down to the destroyed part." Sarah said, her eyes narrowing slightly. Nodding Talise walked to the garage and grabbed Sarah's bike leaning against the wall. Before taking off, Talise looked back at the Topkick and placed her hand on the hood. It was warm, like it had been sitting in the sun for an hour or so.

"I'm gonna find out what part you play." she said, patting the hood and taking off. Ironhide watched as the young femme took off down the dirt road._ She's figuring this out_, Ironhide thought to himself, _and this will end badly_.

Meanwhile

"Okay, I am really out of shape." Talise puffed. Lennox farm was 8 miles from the city. Eight long miles in the sun. It had been at least two hour since she left, and was for once, she was extremely thankful to see a city. Cruising through downtown, Talise spied the police tapes. It was almost three o'clock, Sarah expected her home by seven. That gave her at least two hours to explore, and then leave. Biking to an alley, she hid the bike behind a trash can, and snuck around. The cops had managed to tap off all the obvious places, but missed the back areas. She crawled through the masses of broken concrete and metal. Peeking over the edge of a concrete boulder, Talise felt her eyes get big. Buildings had been smashed at their bases, odd blast marks were in the street and buildings, the edges melted slightly, and huge foot prints marked the street.

"Good lord." she said hoping over the boulder, making sure she was out of sight. The ground looked at if it had been chewed up and spat back out.

"What do we possess as a weapon that makes blast marks like this?" she muttered, fingering the melted concrete. Then something caught the corner of her eye, a rock was glinting in the fading sunlight. Walking over Talise bent over and stared at it. It was a dark black rock, with some sort if carving on. She reached her hand out to grab it but, something in the back of her hand screamed 'leave it be!'. Her hand hovered over it for a moment, but throwing all inhibitions away, talise grabbed the rock. Nothing happened for a moment, then something hit her, hard. Falling flat on her back Talise sat there gasping for air, and looked around, the fragment still in her hand.

"Holy shit." she said dropping the rock, and running off. Something happened, and now her nerves and fear were taking over. Sprinting away from the sight, Talise grabbed the bike and rode back to the farm as fast as she could. An hour later, she burst through the houses door.

"Talise?" Sarah had looked up from her desk, slightly worried.

"Hi Sarah I will be up in the shower, okay, bye." she said running up the stairs. Talise pitied the woman for a moment.

"Tali is everything okay?" Sarah asked rapping the bathroom door.

"Yep, peachy keen." she said. Damn why was her voice so high pitch?

"Okay, dinner will be done in 15 minutes."

Waiting for the sounds of Sarah's foot steps to go away, Talise looked at herself in the mirror once more. Nope, everything was still the same, expect she looked frazzled and worried instead of calmed and indifferent. Shaking herself, Talsie flopped on the bed hoping to just sleep the rest of the day away.

**Haha finally got another chapter done! Please review and lemme know what you might like to read or stuff like that! Thanks!**


	4. Police and People

**Yes! Chapter three is up and ready to be read! Please R and R!**

It had been three months since Talise's little detour to the attack sight at Mission City, and nothing weird had happen since. Early in the morning, on September the first, Talise awoke to the sounds of a piercing alarm.

"Ugg." she said pulling her covers over head. Her first day at her new school, and she was dreading it.

"Talise, get up. You don't want to be late."

"Yes I do."

Will opened the door, a smile on his face as his niece burrowed herself deeper into the comforter.

"Come on get up."

"I think I'm sick." she said coughing. "Its contagious, I should probably stay home today, and the rest of the week."

"Oh dear, I believe you might have a touch of SCS." he said patting her shoulder.

"What?"

"That would be Scardy Cat Syndrome." Will said nodding seriously at his niece.

"Uncle Will."

"You may need a shot, or five."

Talsie felt her eyes get wide. He knew that she absolutely hated/feared needles with a passion.

"Thats not funny." she said throwing off the comforter.

"It is a little bit." He said smiling leaving the room. Grumbling, Talise dressed herself in a pair of dark wash jeans, an olive green shirt, a grey sweater and black flats, and trudged down the stairs. In no time at all, she was in the Topkick, her bag next to her feet, waiting for Will to come out. She would take the bus home at the end of the day.

"I hate this." she grumbled leaning into the leather seat crossing her arms over. The car rumbled lightly, as if to comfort her. Now the car did weird things like this often. The Topkick definitely had it odd quirks, especially when you washed the damn car. It moved whenever one tries to come near it, much less wash it, with cold water, and preferred hot wax to the rub on stuff. Will had her clean it one time, and that had become an all day event.

"Thanks pain in the ass." she said, patting the dashboard affectionately. Talise had dubbed the car that favorable name.

"Okay then, lets move out." Will said hoping in the car. About twenty minutes later, Talise found herself sitting in the principle's office, next to Will. The poor man was utterly disorganized, and had apparently lost her schedule and was now scurrying around the room, attempting to find it.

"Ah, here we are." he said, grabbing a paper from behind a waste bin. "You'd better get going, we have a strict policy about being late to classes."

Nodding Talise walked out of office and stared around. Everyone was milling around in the hallway, some big jocks were tossing around a football, and girls were happily gossiping away, Teacher yelling and talking, and others just stood and leaned against the lockers.

"I'll take those shots now." Talise said turning to Will, who did not help at all by rolling his eyes.

"Really Tali its not that bad. Now I have to go, enjoy your day." he said, giving her quick hug.

"Way to leave me to the sharks." she muttered as he walked off. After finding her locker, Talise managed to make through half her classes without anyone making fun about her newness to the school, or testing her temper until Chemistry. Taking a seat in the back part of the class Talise watched as other students filing in. The teacher, Dr. Howard, walked in and began role call, and of course made a point in welcoming the newbie (herself) out loud and in front of the class.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I do hope you all do your best in making Miss. Lennox feel welcomed to the school." he said sternly. It was kind of hard to take the guy seriously, especially with that orange and yellow polka dot bow tie he was wearing. It was when Talise took out her note book that she heard them, the group she had named the Blondes (Plastics would have been much better but Mean Girls beat her to the punch).

"What is with her outfit?"

There were four of them, each a blonde, two of which were actually brunette's (for their roots were showing quite trashily), and were wearing the short skirts and the high fashion clothes. Their names were not necessary, Talise just dubbed them Blonde #1, 2, and so forth. She sat their all class hearing their snide comments until about her, her clothing, and lack of makeup and accessories.

Talise would send glares back at the girls, but the idiots continued to gossip, as if to purposefully push her. _Don't stoop down to their level, don't listen, just focus on the class_, Talise thought to herself but the girls voice drilled into her head like a jackhammer to concrete.

"Talise Lennox? Ugg she must live on that farm with those hill billy's."

That last comment did it. Talise could see red. Insult her? Fine no biggie, but her family? That was crossing the line, big time. She clenched her fists, her hand shaking slightly, then.

_Crack! Crash! Smash!_

The screams from behind her announced to the entire class something had happened. Turning around, Talise saw that several glass vials on the desk had exploded, and sprayed glass everywhere. The two girls were clinging to each other like bats, and eyes wide in fear.

"Nobody panic." said Dr. Howard, rushing forward with a broom and dust pan. Student whispered to the neighbors, asking what happened, but Talise sat still, her eyes looking at the notebook. All the anger she had felt moments ago was trickling away now, and Talise sat their shocked. Had she made the vials explode randomly? No, that was impossible, illogical, something normal people could not do. But the moment she had gotten really mad, the vials exploded, precisely. Thankfully the bell rang, ending class and Talise grabbed her bags and hightailed it out of the room. Moments later she was in the bathroom, looking in the mirror. Everything on the outside looked the same, but something definitely felt different. Talise rubbed her face. She was being stupid, and her head said _"You didn't do that, nobody could make thing explode randomly."_ But her heart was yelling "_We did, remember that rock thing? Karma came back to bit us in the ass for our stupidity_!" Her frustration grew steadily until, the doors in the stalls bang open, and two of the toilets exploded, water spraying everywhere. Freaking out, Talise ran out of the room down the hallway where books bags flew apart, locks banged open, and papers were flying everywhere. She took to hiding under the stairs, Talise took a couple of deep breaths, attempting to calm herself down. When she left the stairs, students were walking around the lockers and bags, looks of anger, amazement, and confusion. All Talise could do was pray for the day to end. Fortunately it went by quickly, because her little moment in the hallway had destroyed some of her teachers bags as well, and they decided to just let the classes have a fun day. After the end of the day Talise walked out of the school, and down the street hoping to catch the bus. Unknowing to her that she was being followed. Barricade had been perched as the corner of the school waiting for her.

*_Barricade to Starscream, I see the girl and it appears as if she is the one radiating All-Spark energy. It must have been her signal I picked up about half a cycle ago.*_

_*A fleshling? Follow her, the moment she is alone capture her and bring her to me, alive.*_ Starscream growled through the comm. Snorting at his presumed commanders order, Barricade moved forward blaring his sirens as the girl got on the bus. Meanwhile Talise looked out the window as the buildings and people flashed by. When it stopped, Talise found herself looking out at the half fixed part of the City that had been attack. Did she dare go back? No, last thing she needed to do now was go back and touch something she clearly should not have. She curled up next to the window, feeling miserable. How on earth would she explain this to Uncle Will and Aunt Sarah if they ever found out? What would her mother do? Or worse, what would the government do with her if they ever found out? Talise would probably turn into some sort of freak experiment, with needles poked in her everywhere. The horrible scenario played over and over in her head, until she felt the bus stop. Seeing it was her stop, Talise exited slowly. The thought of going back to the farm was haunting her. Walking down the dirt road, Talise kicked a loan rock down the road until she heard something behind her. Turning around, she saw a black Saleen Police car. It was close, a little too close for comfort. Staring at the car for a moment, she watched as it sat shining in the sun light. On one of its side there were white letters stamped across its door. Talise frowned, since when did police cars say 'to punish and enslave' on it? Walking she kept checking over her shoulder, to see about the police car. Police were suppose to be the 'good guys' yet she couldn't have felt more the other hand, Barricade watched the femme disappear down the road. She was observant for one so young, and he could tell she was worried. _Just grab the slagging femme and be done with it,_ he said to himself. Seeing that she turned around the corner, he moved forward quietly. As he came around the bend, Barricade saw she had taken off into a dead sprint down the road.

"Slaggit." he growled, and sped right after her, dust flying into the air as his wheels moved.

***Meanwhile***

Ironhide sat in the sun enjoying the peace and quiet. Optimus had told him to take the day off. NEST base was still being set up and many negotiations were taking place, no place for the impatient trigger happy mech to be. After much debate, Ironhide decided to agree. He had taken Will, and his niece to school and spent the rest of the day watching Annabelle play outside or sit out and enjoy the sunlight. He dozed off for a second before his scanners picked up something. A decepticon signal, and it was getting closer and closer to the house.

"Annabelle get inside, now." he said to the little girl, who had recently acquired a hand full of organic plants called flowers. Nodding the sparkling ran inside and Ironhide pulled out of the drive way and sped down the road, ready to blast any 'con on sight.

"Oh shit, oh shit!" Talise yelled. Thanking her years of running track and cross country, Talise sprinted down the dirt road. The said police officer was chasing her, and was steadily gaining too. What the hell was going on? Not seeing the big hole in the rode, Talise felt her foot make contact with the ditch. Crack!

"Ow!" she yelled, and fell to the ground, her foot bent at an odd angle. The police car stopped right in front of her, and waited a few moment. Nothing in the universe could have prepared her for what happened next. The car began to change, and sort of fold itself into a giant alien robot.

"This can't be happening." she saw sliding away but it would do nothing. A pair of red eyes, if you could call them that, were gazing down at her.

"Oh shit!" she yelled and attempted to move away, but a clawed hand whipped out and grabbed her. Kicking and screaming, Talise struggled only to find the car squeezing her.

"Quit moving femme." he ordered. But she didn't stop, and his grip increased.

"Where is the fragment!" he barked, bringing Talie up close. "Where are you hiding it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" she yelled. "I don't have a fragment."

"Don't lie femme you were emitting high amount of all-spark energy off, where is the piece?" he roared. Now she officially clueless. What is an 'all-spark'? Wait, the rock.

"I don't have any spark rock thing, or know where it is. I wouldn't tell you anyway." she replied stubbornly. Glaring nastily at her Barricade was ready to squish the femme, until something hard hit him from behind. Being blasted several feet, Barricade lost the femme, and found the autobot's feared weapons specialist behind him, cannons out.

"Away from the femme decepti-punk." the mech growled advancing. Wanting to live another day Barricade transformed and sped out of there, reporting to Starscream his information. Turning down Inronhide looked at Talise, who sat there eyes wide open in shock.

"What are you?" she finally asked, glad to know her voice still worked.

**Yah! Chapter four, please review and see what yah like peeps!**


	5. Revelations and Robots

**Yes Chapter four! Onward Ducklings! P.s. I am now adding words of wisdom to my work**

***When you can't see the bright side of life, polish the dull***

"What are you?"

That questions bounced around in Talise head, like an echo in a cave, which wasn't helping her headache. This giant robot had just saved her from the evil giant robot. The good robot gave a rumbling sigh (if she could call it a sigh, did the robot even need air? Never mind) and looked down at her.

"Talise, I believe we need to have a talk."

"You know my name?" she squeaked getting up gingerly, the foot still hurt.

"Yes."

Then he began to sort of fold himself down into the Topkick.

"Your the car?" she said (Talise felt her jaw hit the ground as he finished).

"Yes, and please refrain from calling me 'pain in the ass'." he said from somewhere inside. The door swung opened, and Talise feeling very confused, climbed in the passenger seat and sat down, scared slightly as the seat belt wrapped around her. The robot began to drive, away from the farm and to the woods.

"Where are we going?" she asked, as the fields of grass and other crops slowly disappeared and trees began to show around them.

"To the base."

"What base?"

Ironhide released air from his vent (like a groan people). If Will had just listened and told her about it all, he would have spared him the long event of telling her.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not the best mech to tell you." he said. Talise crossed her arms and frowned. That was it.

"Listen here buddy, I have had a really bad day okay? I made glass, toilets, and lockers explode at my school for no reason, and I have been chased, attacked, and saved by giant robots one of which has been living at my Uncle's house for god knows how long." she said, ticking off the list on her fingers.

"I want answers and I want them now, cause nobody is giving them me, got it?"

"Femme's." Ironhide muttered as he drove on. Why couldn't she just fragging wait? The rest of the ride was rather quiet, both had refused to talk to one another. Talise dozed in and out, wondering occasionally what Sarah was doing at the moment. Freaking out, probably, and calling the police. Talise made a mental note to tell Sarah that the police weren't so great. Eventually she felt the robot come to an abrupt stop.

"Out." the seatbelt lid off, and the door swung open. Climbing out, Talise felt a considerable amount of pain as she stood up. Looking down at her ankle, she winced slightly. It was black, blue, purplish and was really swollen.

"Fabulous." she muttered.

"Talise!"

A pair of arms grabbed her, and squeezed tightly. Will had come out and was looking frantic/relieved.

"What happened? Are you okay? What did you do to your ankle?" he said, looking up and down her, as if to find something else wrong. He then turned to the robot, and smacked the hood.

"Ironhide what happened?"

The car grunted and changed (Talise still couldn't help but watch in amazement as he changed, but wondered where he fit everything?)

"She was being chased home by Barricade." Ironhide said.

"Are Sarah and Annabelle okay?"

"Yeah, Barricade maybe a 'dumb aft con but he ain't that stupid to go back." Ironhide growled. Talise looked at the two in disbelief. Cons? Aft? What the hell was going on?

"Uncle Will?"

"Why were they after Talise?" Will asked, ignoring her.

"I don't know, but it seemed important."

"Will?" Talise asked again, attempting to grab their attention again but they continued.

"What should we do with her Major?"

"Well, until we know what to do, she should probably..."

Hey old dudes!" Talise finally yelled, loosing it for a second or so.

Will looked at her slightly annoyed at being called 'old'.

"You knew about this guy the entire time?" she asked pointing to Ironhide. "And you never told me?"

"I didn't have a choice."

"There's always a choice, its just a matter of choosing to listen or not to listen, then having to deal with the consequences." Talise argued back.

"I didn't want to scare you with this! Especially since you just came here" Will said rubbing his face.

"Great, tell that to the robot who nearly crushed me to death!"

Will glanced up at Ironhide, whose expression clearly said 'I told you so!'

"Come on." Will said, grabbing his niece. "Lets get you patched up."

Talise followed reluctantly, still angry at her Uncle. Will lead her through a maze of large hallways were people, and cars alike drove and walked around. This was too weird, like out of a sci-fi film. Eventually they ended up on the outside of a large entrance.

"You coming Ironhide?" Will asked the black mech.

"No thank you. I have enough dents in my helm from being in the medbay when I'm not suppose to be to last me a vorn." Ironhide grumbled, and walked away.

Rolling his eyes, Will knocked on the wall.

"Rachet you in here?"

From a backroom, a minty green bot walked in, rubbing grease off his hands with a cloth of some sort.

"Major what can I do for you?"

"My niece uh mess up her ankle, could you?"

"Berth." the bot said pointing to a large couch like thing

Talise climbed awkwardly onto the berth and watched as there medic looked at her.

"Bad news, you broke your ankle, good news, its minor so it shouldn't take long to heal." he said. He grabbed a needle and advanced.

"Nuh-uh, no way, no needles." she said shaking her head. Needles=bad.

"It will hurt." the bot said looking at her.

"Fine, but no needles."

Laying back, Talise stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore her Uncle, and the huge amounts of stuff the medic robot was grabbing. Slowly the stress from school, and the attack weighed down on her and eventually she fell fast asleep.

When she woke up the next morning Talise groaned. Maybe she was having a bad dream of some sort, may this wasn't real. But, the huge medical office like room she was in, the cast one her ankle, and the berth she was on, said other wise.

"Good your awake."

Rachet had walked, his optics staring intently at her.

"I recommend you try to stay off you foot for a while." he said tapping the cast and giving her a severe look. Great, she was being lectured by a giant medic robot on human health, what next?

"Uh Hachet?"

Another robot had just poked his head in, and glanced nervously around

'Hachet' turned around a giant wrench magically appearing in his right hand, a glare planted firmly on his face.

"I told you never to call me that." he growled, advancing slightly.

"Okay, okay but we kinda need your help." the red bot said hiding behind the door.

"What did you pit-spawned slaggards do now?"

"The usual."

And the red bot pulled in an identical yellow bot, who looked angry and was holding his right arm in his left hand.

"Pranking old Ironaft."

"Berth now." Rachet said pointing to the one right next to hers, and walked out of the room muttering multiple anathemas.

Grabbing his friend the red bot walked in and spotted her.

"Hello there." he said giving her a cheery wave, and wink. "May I ask who you are?"

"Talise, and you?"

"I am the marvelous, and most handsome warrior, Sideswipe but you may call me Sides." he said bowing slightly. The yellow bot behind him snorted loudly.

"And this pain in the aft, unfortunately is my spark twin, Sunstreaker. You may call him Sunny." Sides said rolling his optic and jabbed a thumb backwards at 'Sunny' who was glaring now.

"Hello." Talise said waving slightly.

Sunstreaker grumbled back a reply.

"Be warned he's not the most friendly of bots." Sides whispered

"I heard that!" Sunny snapped.

"Thats the point brother dearest." Side sang out, but ducked after Sunny attempted to hit him with the dismantled arm.

Clang! Clang!

" "Ow!" "

Rachet was back, and ladened with many tools.

"Enough I have work to do and you fraggers are adding to the load, out Sides." he said.

"But Hachet."

But the sounds of a wrench tapping metal was enough to stop the red twin.

"Uh see ya Sunny."

And with that Sides grabbed Talise and speed out of the room.

"So how did you end up in the Hachet's lair of Doom?"

And thus, Talise got to know Sides. He was a funny robot, cocky, but, a nice bot in general. He gave a tour of the entire base and introduced her to other autobots like, Arcee, Bluestreaker, Jazz, and many others. He was also a great listener. He managed to stay quiet the entire time while Talise explained her twisted ankle. Whilst the two hung out, Rachet gave his report to Optimus.

"When I scanned the girl she was giving off high amounts of All-Spark energy." Rachet said, looking up from the data pad. "It was very odd, I'd like to keep her here, check and see if anything happens."

Optimus Prime leaned back in his chair, hand folded and pressed against his chin.

"You may Rachet, but inform Major Lennox of this. He is her temporary guardian, and need to make sure he knows of this decision. If the decepticon sense this energy off her, Primus knows what they would do."

Nodding Rachet headed out, leaving a pensive Prime behind him.

**Haha another chapter (I think I am on a role!) Please review! Thanxs!**


	6. Changes and Conceptions

**Grrr i am sooo bad, I have been rly busy and haven't had time to work on the story, sry! Please enjoy this chapter!**

"So how did you, bots, end up here on Earth?" Talise asked Sides as she sat in his alt-mode. The two were sitting on a cliff outside the base, watching the sun set.

"Well, you know that police car that attacked you?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, he is a Decepticon called Barricade." Sides explained. "And we are Autobots, our leader is Optimus Prime, and there has been a war between us and the slag headed Decepticons that in the end, destroyed our home world."

"Thats... horrible, so your basically stuck here?" Talise said leaning onto the dashboard.

"Yea, its not that bad though. We have been given this base temporarily until the new one is finished, and we get these sweet alt-modes." Sides said revving his engine. Talise smiled, a red lamborghini was Sides alt-mode. Figures.

"What about you? How did you get here?" he asked. "I amazed you manage to survive more that a minute in the Hatchets lair of doom."

"My mother dearest is a doctor, and she does this thing where she goes to other countries and helps those who don't have proper medical care, usually in third world countries like Africa, or Cuba. And I can't stay home alone so, Will offered to take me in while she was gone. Other then that you know the rest of the story."

"Well, thats great." Sides said.

"Yeah, I'm happy for her, but I hate having to live in other places while she lives her dream. I know it sounds selfish, but I wish she would stay home just once." Talise said.

Sides wasn't sure how to reply, but thankfully his comm went off.

_Ironhide to Sideswipe, come in._

_Sideswipe here Ironaft, how can I help you?_

_Can it slagger, do you have Talise with you?_

_Yup._

_Good, bring her back to the base, Prime wants a word with her._

_Okay, Sideswipe out_.

Turning around, Sides began to speed towards the base.

"Sides. Sides! There's a thing called a speed limit." Talise said bracing herself against his interior, as trees, cars, and other things blurred by them. "How 'bout you, oh I don't know, follow that?"

"Aww, where's the fun in actually following the rules?" he teased.

Back at the base, Will stood waiting on one of the raised platforms, information reeling in his head. Rachet had told Optimus, who in turn told him that Talise was giving off All-spark radiation. Last time he had checked, his niece didn't come into contact with any All-Spark fragments or even going into Mission City's destroyed part. Not that he knew of anyway.

"Major."

Optimus and Rachet had entered the room, and Will nodded at the two.

"Where is that slaggin' pain-in-the-aft?" Rachet grumped, looking towards the opening.

"He will be here Rachet." Optimus said, attempting to calm the medic.

"I was in the middle of my daily stasis nap." he growled, turning towards his leader. "When you called this impromptu meeting. If he doesn't get here soon, I'm going to re-formate him into a femme, and you will be at the mercy of my wrench!"

Will had to hard work not not laugh. It was one of the many threats Rachet bitterly sent out to any of the mechs or humans who dared interrupt his stasis nap, or bothered him in general. What he heard next called his attention.

"Sides! Sides! Slow down!"

"Ow! Watch what you grab in there sweetie!"

"Don't call me sweetie! And watch out!"

The three looked up to see a red flashed entering the base.

"Sides, wall, wall!" Talise screamed, as he skidded across the floor. Turning, Sideswipe aimed himself to stop right in front of his commander, and other significant bots/people. Talise flung the door open, collapsed on the floor, and began to kiss it.

"Praise the lord, there is solid ground." she said.

"Aww wasn't that bad." Sides grumbled, transforming.

"You have not been a passenger in you." Talise snipped back. Sides opened his mouth to protest, but a smack upside his helm from Rachet shut him up. Talise brushed herself up and got a good look at Optimus Prime. Sideswipe's description just didn't seem to do him justice. He was definitely tall, it was like looking at a sequoia, you actually had to crane your neck a little into see his face. One could just tell, by the way he stood, that he was leader of some sort.

"Talise."

Snapping out of her reflections, Talise saw her Uncle was motioning for her to come up the stairs onto the catwalk. Climbing up the stairs, she was now at eye level with the ginormous mechs.

"Hello Talise. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots." he said leaning forward. "We are,"

"A type of robotic race that came from the planet Cybertron, due to a war that basically destroyed your home world." she said finishing his sentence. "Sides gave me the low-down."

"I see." Optimus said. "We called you here.."

"When you were being followed by Barricade, had anything odd happened to you that day?" Rachet interrupted, his optics (eyes, whatever) pierced into hers. Scary.

Oh peanut butter balls, Talise thought to herself, swallowing hard. When did her mouth become so dry?

"Umm."

But she could feel it. Her face was warm, but her ears felt like they were on fire. It was enough to make her Uncle glare at her.

"Talise Emily Rae Lennox." he said, emphasizing each name, and she knew she was in trouble. He used her full name.

"Okay, okay! I, uh, might've gone down to Mission city, and um, snooped around the destroyed part." she said closing her eyes. She didn't want to witness the destruction from her Uncles wrath.

"You what?" he yelled.

"Well I wanted to know what on earth was going on! You and Aunt Sarah were being so casual about a 'terrorist attack' that happened, I knew something was up." she yelled back.

"When we told you don't go down there what part of it did you not understand?" Will said face palming.

"The 'don't' part." Talise snapped. She felt it her temper was rising. No, not again.

"For godsake's Talise, please tell me you didn't touch anything."

She looked at the ground and remained silent.

"Talise." Will said looking at his niece.

Silence.

"Talise." Optimus joined in next. Then Rachet. She could hear them asking her, what was going on, did she touch anything, and how they needed to know now. _Stop take a deep breath,_ she thought to her herself but it was too much. She couldn't focus.

"Stop!" she yelled. But more then just her yell came. Anything within the room that was easy enough to break, exploded.

"Woah! What the frag was that?"

All eyes/optics looked at Talise, who now stood there the empty feeling welling up in her stomach again.

"Tali, you did that?" Will asked, stunned at his niece.

"Yeah, that was me." she said quietly. "I touched a weird, shiny blackish-grey stone. It had carvings on it as well."

"An All-Spark shard." Rachet said.

"An all-what?" she said looking from her Uncle, to Rachet, to Optimus, who all seemed to have gotten into a serious worried kind of mode.

"All-Spark, it is a powerful energy source that once gave life to Cybertron. It was lost, but found here on Earth, and shattered after the battle of Mission City." Rachet explained. "It was known to have powerful radiation. You must have been exposed to it."

"We believe that is why Barricade was after you." Optimus explained.

"He followed me after school, when I lost my temper and made a vial in chemistry explode, then I freaked out and made several toilets explode, and lots of lockers too." Talise said, looking at the ground. Silence followed her story. Will, had a look of disbelief, Optimus, she couldn't figure out what he might have felt, Rachet, pensive.

"Interesting." Rachet muttered, rubbing his chin plate and looking thoughtfully at Talise.

"I'm not turning into a lab rat for you mister." she said pointing her finger at the green bot.

"Anyway, that is why it might be better if Talise stays on base for a while." Rachet said, ignoring her last comment.

"Since the decepticon's appear to be after All-Spark energy, it will be safer for her to remain on base under our watch." Optimus explained. "It won't be permanent."

Talise didn't know what to say or do. For one, she was eternally grateful that she did not have to return to school, but two, what would happen now?

"I'll go with Ironhide back to the house and grab your stuff Tali." Will said, giving her a squeeze on the shoulder. "Be back soon ok? Don't make anything explode, oh and your grounded."

"What!" she said watching her Uncle descend the stairs. "After all this your grounding me? Wait, hold it! Your not going to tell my mom, are you?

"Nope. We only need one crazy person in the family, an she is the designated nut." he called. A familiar black topkick pulled up and drove away with her Uncle in it.

Standing there Talise watched the car drive away, and all of a sudden it hit her. Everything was going to change.

**I know short chappie but I wanted to update before I leave for Utah. Enjoy!**


End file.
